Miyu
by TwilightzEmmett
Summary: Miyu wanders to the ninja villages. Her parents were so scared of her that they sent her away.
1. Gaara:hate or love

Disclaimer:I don't own the show Naruto

Chapter 1

A girl with shoulder length purple hair with red streaks passes in the shadows. A boy, about the same age as her, watches with little interest. His Brown/red hair sways slightly in the cool night air. Across his forehead is the symbol of love. He wonders what someone is doing up this late. The girl felt someone watching her, and looked up into the moon. She looked around, catching the boy's eye. She went closer and closer to him, never taking her eyes away. She could tell just by his presence he was dangerous. She was up on the statue after a lot of hard work, staring at him. He looked a little annoyed. The girl spoke "Don't you ever sleep?" she says with a small hiss. She had been watching him for 3 days, and he never once slept. "Who are you" the boy asks, not much in a question tone though. "Me, Miyu."she says, with a raised eyebrow. "It's polite to say yours before asking another's." "Fine then, My name is Gaara." He says a little more annoyed. Miyu smiles. "You seem like a cool guy." As soon as she took another step toward him, a person leaped up. "It's too dangerous! You're lucky I was here!" the person yelped. Miyu smiled mockingly, and shoved him off the statue with ease. Gaara was looking off into the distance now, not paying any attention. Miyu began walking over quietly, and slowly. She knelt beside him, and after awhile, sat down, her legs swinging. It had been three hours and she still stayed beside him. Gaara gets up, and finally looks at her. She cocks her head smiling. "You should get lost or go home." He says in a husky tone. "I don't have any home." She says, matter of factly. He sighs, and drops from the statue, beginning to ignore her again.

Miyu follows him through the night, watching him with respect. He turns around, looking angry. "Leave" he growls, with an eerie sensation surrounding him. She blinked, and pondered this. Miyu followed him through the darkness still, but keeping hidden. He arives at a house, and opens the door. "Hey 'bro'!" Temari calls. "Ah, who's this?" she asked, a bit astonished. "Miyu!" miyu says greatfully. Gaara scowls. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet." Kankuro says seriously. Miyu looks at him. "Is he that dangerous?" "I'm standing right here!" Gaara narrows his eyes. "Umm Kankuro? is it a full moon?" Temari says unhappily. "oh..yes."

Luckily, It was only a little time before the sun came out. Gaara had been fine, and hadn't hurt anyone. He is sitting on a building, wanting to just think. Miyu came up beside him, and just stood there, looking off into the sky.

"How does he get all those girls with him?! He is evil!!" A familiar voice shouts from below. "Is that you Sakura?! It better not be!" Miyu could see the boy with ease, as he was wearing orange clothing. "Naruto, I never asked her to be here." Gaara says stiffly. Miyu edged closer, smiling. She closed her eyes, and rest her head on his shoulder. Gaara froze, thinking he could just attack now. But something pulled him back from doing so.

Please comment and give suggestions :) Also, should I continue?

My first story..


	2. Kiba makes an appearence

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Chapter two

Naruto grimaced, and stomped off, in search of his sensei

Gaara was feeling something he had never before. "What is this feeling?" he wondered, driving himself insane. Miyu looked up at him for a moment, thinking thoughtfully. She took his hand, or forced it away, and closed her eyes, thinking hard. "Such painful memories…" she whispers, feeling his hand. "I can't believe it." She said, finally looking up at him. "How did you manage to survive?" "Just what are you?" Gaara asks suspiciously. "A ninja…but…I have a demon inside me." She says in a low voice.

Gaara's memories start flowing back to him. The pain is so over whelming, he first throws up…sand. Miyu jumps back, breathing heavily. "Are you …o-ok?" Gaara is unconscious. Miyu drags herself over next to him, about to inspect if he's ok.

She is about to, but before she can, A boy her age is in front of her. He has brown hair, and red streaks on his cheeks. There is also a dog who runs up to Gaara, sniffing him. You stand there, looking at the guy. "You don't belong here, huh?" he asks weirdly. "Um..My mother…my father…sent me here." She says, in a strangled voice. The dog barks, as Gaara slowly gets up. "Good boy Akamaru." He says, picking up the dog. "What happened?" Gaara asks. "! Gaara asks a question! That's rare!" The boy shouts. "Huh? He asked me a bunch." She tells him. "Oh, Gaara, I see. That's odd." He smiles slyly at him. "Shut up, Kiba." He snarls. Kiba backs up with his hands in the air. "Just kidding. Sheesh!" "You know each other?" Miyu asks, wondering. "Yup! Met in the exams! Were good friends, huh buddy?" "Never. Not even in your dreams." Gaara says, very annoyed.

"Hey, Miyu, you're pretty cute, wanna hook-" Miyu claps her hand over his mouth. "One, I don't like orange jumpsuits, two, your annoying, and three, my heart is only in for Gaara." Naruto spits. "But Gaara's evil!!" he whines. "Evil guys are hot." Miyu says, as if everyone knew that.

sorry these are so short.But please comment


End file.
